


Chaines musicales de Poudlard

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les amours tragiques d'une arbitre et d'un fantôme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaines musicales de Poudlard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poudlard en chaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630607) by [Elasine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine). 



> Auteur : Rosine

Pomona était en train de tailler amoureusement l'une de ses plantes lorsqu'elle vit débouler devant sa serre une Xiomara Bibine pour le moins décoiffée – plus que d'habitude, s'entends. Elle pouffa en se demandant intérieurement si Argus avait fini par accepter ses avances. En entendant ce bruit, l'instructrice de vol se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous avez passez un bon moment, demanda la botaniste avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah, parlez-moi-en ! Je volais aux alentour de la tour d'astronomie quand j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un grand sceau d'eau glaciale. Et je n'étais pas mouillée !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le professeur Binns venait de se jeter de la tour. Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Il tentait de se suicider !

La directrice de Poufsouffle ne plus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer de moi, reprocha l'autre, piquée. J'ai été tellement surprise que j'ai heurté le mur ! Heureusement j'ai réussi à attraper le rebord d'une fenêtre… Quoique vu le spectacle je m'en serai passé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Filius et Pompom de la même façon !

-Oh, je vois.

Elles eurent un regard entendu.

-Mais pourquoi Robert pourrait-il avoir envie de mourir ? reprit l'arbitre de quidditch. Je veux dire, il est déjà mort, il ne craint plus rien.

-Oh, c'est bien simple. Il a du voir la même chose que vous.

Xiomara la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me jeter de la tour d'astronomie pour autant.

-Oui, mais vous ne fréquentiez pas Pompom.

-Robert et Pompom ?

Pomona acquiesça en souriant. Sa vis-à-vis resta silencieuse quelques seconde avant de s'écrier :

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient pris Horace en otage !

-Exactement.

Elles pouffèrent de concert.

-Au fait, comment se porte Argus ? demanda la Poufsouffle

-Oh lui !

\- Il ne vous intéresse plus ?

-Je pensais avoir une chance lorsque Minerva et Albus ont commencé à s'embrasser plutôt… chaudement dans la salle des professeurs…

-Ils ont fait ça ?

-Mais oui ! Lors de l'anniversaire de Septima Vector…

-Je ne me souviens pas…

-Oh, mais c'est vrai, vous étiez déjà partie avec Silvanus Brûlopot !

Elle rougit violemment.

-Enfin, donc je pensais avoir une chance avec Argus à ce moment là puisqu'il avait tout vu. Mais il s'est tourné vers sa chatte, l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a embrassée.

-Yerk !

-Oui…

-Vous auriez du demander à Minerva de vous aider à devenir un animagus chat.

-J'ai essayé.

-Mais ?

-Mais elle m'a rétorqué qu'on ne choisissait pas sa forme. Nous avons tout de même cherché la mienne.

-Et ?

-Je serais un moustique. J'ai préféré abandonner l'idée.

Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur.

-Vous dîtes donc que maintenant Robert est célibataire… ? dit songeuse l'instructrice de vol.

-Oui… A moins que Pompom ne désire pas poursuivre sa relation avec Filius…

-Oh, Qui va boire une bièraubeurre perd son vif d'or.

Pomona ne releva pas le proverbe, pas très clair, de sa compagne.

-Faîtes comme vous voulez.

-Lancez moi un têtembule. Je crois qu'il tente de se noyer et ma baguette est restée aux vestiaire.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller plonger dans le lac ??

-Bien sur que non ! Je vais aller voler dans le lac.

Pomona ferma les yeux un instant. Prenant sa baguette, elle lança le sort désiré à Xiomara qui partit en courant vers la berge accompagnée de son balai.

On raconte que le professeur de Potion de Poudlard – qui pris sa retraite durant l'année – partit à cause d'un froid glacial qui l'étreignait dès que les cours prenait fin. Le professeur Binns disparaissait étrangement durant ces mêmes périodes. Après 3 semaines de nuits gelées, il donna sa démission. Egalement durant ce laps de temps on put voir Le professeur Bibine plus souvent à l'intérieur des murs du château que sur le terrain de quidditch.

Fin.


End file.
